It's not you, It's me
by tamahime-chan
Summary: Awalnya aku percaya pada bahwa cinta sejati itu ada seperti yang kulihat di film-film romantis yang berakhir bahagia mereka hidup bersama dan happily ever ever after, tapi ini…ini bukan kisah cinta seperti itu. AU. R&r please


Pairing : NaruxSaku

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Fic ini buat orang yang tidak akan terlupakan oleh author. Buat masa-masa indah dulu yang bikin seneng,sedih,kesemsem,itu dulu. Tapi sekarang kita udah saatnya ngejalanin hidup masing-masing :D. Banzaii!

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first, I loved you first.._

**It's not you, It's me**

" Aku pikir ini suka pada Sakura dan aku suka bagaimana dia membuatku merasakan yang namanya cinta."

" Hei, kau tidak percaya bahwa seorang wanita dapat merasakan kebebasan dan santai saat sendiri ?."

" Aku terbangun pagi ini dan tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu.."

" Apa?"

" Bahwa aku tak pernah merasa pasti denganmu."

" Lupakan dia Naruto.."

" Aku tidak mau melupakannya. Aku mau dia kembali"

" Kau tidak salah, hanya salah tentangku."

" Naruto, aku tahu kau berpikir bahwa dialah satu-satunya, tapi aku tidak berpikir kali jika kau melihat kembali, kupikir kau harus melihatnya lebih teliti"

**Apakah cinta itu sudah di takdirkan ?**

**The first time..**

Awalnya aku percaya pada bahwa cinta sejati itu ada seperti yang kulihat di film-film romantis yang berakhir bahagia. Mereka hidup bersama dan happily ever ever after, tapi ini…ini bukan kisah cinta seperti itu

**-Flashback-**

**Naruto POV**

Bulan Juni, bulan dimana matahari bersinar tanpa ampun di luar sana membiarkan orang-orang kepanasan dan bersimbah peluh. Perusahaan pencakar langit yang mempergunakan pendingin pun kewalahan dengan panas yang menyengat sampai ke dalam ruangan ini sehingga saking panasnya udara di perusahaanku, Konoha Times ini membuat banyak orang dilanda gejala musim panas..yaitu gampang emosi. Terkadang ada yang nekat kabur saat kerja hanya untuk mengadem di mall, ada juga yang sering ke kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan diri dengan air yang sejuk, dan ada juga yang melarikan diri ke atap kantor hanya untuk memperhatikan awan dan langit biru dan membiarkan angin musim panas menyapa dirinya. Ya, seperti aku dan temanku sekarang ini. Tadinya kami berencana kabur mengikuti karyawati-karyawati yang dilanda krisis emosionalnya : shopping ke Mall, tapi nampaknya ide brilianku sangat ditentang oleh teman atau partner kerjaku ini dengan alasan perempuan itu merepotkanlah, malas keluar gedunglah, repotlah, dsb

Dia Shikamaru Nara, 24 tahun, lelaki dengan rambut jabrik yang mencuat ke atas dan senang, hobi dengan kata "Merepotkan.." terutama saat diserahi materi laporan yang ada setumpuk di meja kami setiap harinya tapi anehnya dia walaupun menurut penilaianku saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya adalah dia orang yang pemalas, sedikit sama sepertiku sih hehe. Tapi penilaian ku itu langsung dijatuhkan, diruntuhkan saat deadline laporan tinggal satu hari lagi dimana tumpukan materi di meja kerjaku masih setumpuk begitu juga karyawan lainnya sedangkan Shikamaru ini sudah santai-santai di atap sambil memandang langit biru. Sialan ternyata pepatah _don't judge the book by it's cover_ memang selalu berlaku karena dia adalah karyawan yang pintar dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, jadi laporannya bisa di selesaikannya dengan cepat. Tapi ya itu..malas.

Sedangkan aku, Namikaze Naruto, 24 tahun, karyawan dengan peghasilan lebih dari cukup, seorang Editor merangkap tukang fotokopi dadakan kalau sudah masa deadline, memiliki rambut kuning jabrik yang setiap pagi harus kulayani mati-matian ku sisir, langganan tetap National Photography walau setiap bulan bayar dengan uang pas, lelaki yang sayang keluarga dan cinta damai, dan… kurasa itu sudah cukup. Kira-kira sudah lebih dari tiga tahun bekerja di perusahaan penerbitan, Konoha Times ini sebagai Editor tetap, di bantu partnerku Shikamaru. Kenapa aku dan Shikamaru bisa menjadi partner dan teman? karena Shikamaru memiliki satu rahasia dan aku kebetulan mengetahuinya dan entahlah kenapa jadi seperti ini, tapi kami adalah teman dekat

Pada dasarnya aku adalah orang yang tidak terlalu repot dalam urusan percintaan walaupun kadang menunggu apakah akan datang gadis pujaan hatiku seperti dalam film-film yang ku tonton saat masa SMA dulu. Shikamaru sering mengatakan bahwa saat kerja jika Aku, Kiba dan Lee bertemu kami seperti trio pelawak kelas kakap dengan muka konyol dan tampang pas-pasan, itu kata Shikamaru. Karena Kiba dan Lee adalah salah satu dari beberapa karyawan yang klop denganku karena kami sama-sama berisik, itu juga kata Shikamaru. Tapi siang ini saat rapat karyawan setiap hari Selasa hal yang tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya olehku yaitu aku bertemu dengannya, dia…Haruno Sakura

Bos kami nona Tsunade adalah orang yang terkenal dalam ketegasan dan ketelitiannya dalam memeriksa setiap berita yang kami kumpulkan setiap waktu deadline dan akan langsung membuangnya jika tidak menarik, dia hidup mandiri dan masih single walaupun punya tubuh proporsional tapi siapa sangka kalau nona Tsunade ini sudah berumur lima puluh tahun dan akhirnya memiliki Asisten baru bernama Haruno Sakura, 23 tahun, dengan rambut berwarna merah muda sebahunya yang terkadang di ikat ponny tail , kulit putih, wajah yang manis, dan senyum yang menawan. Jadi tidak perlu di sangkal popularitas seorang Haruno Sakura ini dengan cepat membuat para karyawan perusahaan mabuk kepayang termasuk...Aku.

OOOOO

Aku terkadang tidak terlalu percaya pada yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama terlebih oleh orang yang baru ku kenal..tentu saja. Karena itu tadinya Aku dan Shikamaru selalu menyindir orang yang dalam masa PDKT dengan Sakura yang akhir-akhirnya berujung depresi karena tidak di hiraukan oleh gadis berambut pink itu, tapi hal itu akhirnya juga berlaku untukku. Setelah seminggu bertemu dengan Sakura akhirnya perkenalan pertamaku dengannya terjadi. Terimakasih pada Lift dan headphone di telinga ku saat itu

_On a night when bad dreams become a screamer  
When they're messin' with a dreamer  
I can laugh it in the face  
Twist and shout my way out  
And wrap yourself around me  
'Cause I ain't the way you found me  
And I'll never be the same oh yeah  
Well 'cause You (ooh ooh ooh ooh) hmmm hmm you make my dreams come true (you  
you you you) oh yeah_

"The Hall & Oates?" Aku membuka headphoneku dan Sakura rupanya."...Maaf, apa tadi?" Aku pura-pura tidak tahu. "Itu lagu the Hall & Oates kan? Aku suka lagu itu." Dia tersenyum manis padaku

"What I want, you've got but it might be hard to handle, like the flame that burns the candle, the candle feeds the flame yeah yeah ."

Dia sedikit menirukan lagu yang kudengar di headphoneku sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya dan terpikir sesuatu "Oh, iya kita belum Namikaze Naruto, Editor disini. Salam kenal." Aku menyodorkan tanganku, bersikap basa-basi juga tak apa-apa kan?. Dia menggenggam tanganku "Haruno Sakura, Asisten baru nona Tsunade. Salam kenal juga." Lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat Sakura tersenyum. Lift tiba-tiba terbuka dan menunjukkan angka tujuh "Aku duluan ya, Naruto." Dia keluar dari lift dan berkata sekilas "Senang bertemu denganmu." dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum pintu lift itu tertutup aku melihat pantulan diriku di kaca yang menampakkan wajahku yang sudah semerah tomat "Sial..aku jatuh cinta padanya juga.." Rutukku kesal

OOOOOO

Kantor kami di pagi hari mulai di sibukkan oleh banyak laporan sekaligus berita yang harus di update setiap harinya. Koran the Journal of Konoha adalah salah satu Koran yang kami terbitkan dan laris terjual setiap harinya, tentu saja karena usaha kami para karyawan. Aku sedang mengerjakan materi yang sudah jadi makanan sehari-hariku di meja kerja kebanggaanku, yah asal tahu saja aku itu orang yang cukup bersemangat dan ceria (sedikit meniru gaya Lee) coba saja kita liat di sekelilingku, contohnya : Shikamaru yang meja kerjanya tepat di depanku, dia sedang tidur nyenyak dan di sampingnya sengaja di letakkan jam weker agar bisa bangun jam 12 yaitu saat Manager kami Asuma datang memantau pekerjaan kami

Sementara di bagian percetakan ada Lee yang pagi ini memakai training hijau sedang mengetik tugasnya sambil berteriak "Semangat! Tinggal tiga puluh dua halaman dan satu buku lagi! Aku masih kuat hahaha!, masa mudaku masih terisi penuh!." Dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya sweatdropped. Kiba menangani bagian Distribusi. Dia mempunyai seekor Anjing bernama Akamaru yang sering di bawanya pergi ke manapun, dan dia juga sering terlihat bersama Shino, orang di bagian Distribusi juga dan terlihat agak misterius karena dia selalu memakai kacamata hitam dan pakaian yang selalu tertutup menjadikan dia terlihat seperti mata-mata di film Men in Black.

"Naruto! Ini hasil berita yang kuliput tempo hari. Kuletakkan di sini ya!." Gadis dengan rambut cepol ini namanya Tenten, dia sedang menyerahkan hasil liputannya kemarin dengan partnernya Neji. Mereka adalah Reporter unggulan di kantor ini. Dan, oh tidak! materi ku bertambah lagi "Geez. Terimakasih Tenten.." sindirku padanya karena materi ku bertambah lagi "Hahaha, sama-sama Naruto! Selamat lembur hari ini." Ucapnya sambil berjalan dengan senyum puas. Samar-samar aku memperhatikannya saat melalui meja Sakura di depan ruang nona Tsunade kemudian Tenten berbicara dengan nya, Mereka tertawa bersama..sepertinya sedang bercanda. Tenten terlihat menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura kuat-kuat sedangkan Sakura sedikit meringis tapi tetap tertawa, bisa di bayangkan kuatnya tenaga Tenten?

Aku kembali berkutat di laporanku yang nampaknya tinggal sedikit lagi..kurasa..Jadi Aku memutuskan mengisi perut dulu untuk makan berjalan menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku favoritku yang berada disamping perempatan perusahaan sedangkan Shikamaru? dia masih tertidur dari tadi jadi aku mengajak Gaara dan Kiba makan siang. Gaara adalah Translator handal yang memiliki banyak penggemar di kalangan wanita di perusahaan selain Neji. Dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan memiliki tato "Ai" di dahinya dan juga dia sering jadi sasaranku kalau minta di traktir ramen hehe. Di sepanjang perjalan Aku dan Kiba hanya adu mulut sedangkan Gaara terkadang tersenyum tipis dan melerai kami berdua

"AAAH! Paman, seperti biasa Aku pesan satu Tonkotsu ramen dan Jus jeruk!" Aku duduk di samping Kiba disusul Gaara yang duduk di samping Kiba "Aku sama seperti Naruto!" sahut Kiba sama berisiknya "Udon dan Teh hangat" Aku dan Kiba langsung menatap Gaara kagum "Apa?" Gaara menatap kami sama anehnya "Ti-tidak kok!" Jawab kami bersamaan, syukurlah ternyata berteman dengan Gaara bisa membuat kami belajar jadi orang keren dan cool (bohong). "Haah..capek!" Kiba menggerutu "Kenapa?" Gaara penasaran, Aku mengangguk sambil menyeruput Ramen "Aku dan Shino pagi ini mengawasi pendistribusian Koran dan Buku-buku kita, total bulan ini saja sudah mencapai lebih dari 500 buku loh bayangkan saja." Gaara dan Aku mengangguk pelan "Kau pikir siapa yang lebih capek haah? setiap hari aku mengedit dan membetulkan laporan-laporan sampai lembur." Aku ikutan curhat yang dimulai oleh Kiba tadi "Buku yang belum ku translate masih ada 4 buku lagi.." Gaara sedikit lesu mengatakannya

"Hei, kudengar akhir minggu ini akan ada perayaan ulang tahun nona Tsunade ya?." Kiba akhirnya mengganti topik juga "Minggu ini?" Kiba mengangguk "Aaah, Aku malas ikutan deh" kelihatannya akhir minggu ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai "Kenapa? Setelah perayaan kita akan pergi karaoke loh Nar! Seluruh Karyawan juga ikut." Tiba-tiba ada perasaan aneh di dadaku saat mendengar kata 'Seluruh karyawan ikut' SELURUH berarti semuanya akan datang kan? hmm..apa Sakura juga ikut ya? hehe yaah kesempatan kan "Naruto jangan senyum-senyum ga jelas sendiri gitu dong! Menakutkan tahu!" Kiba menepuk-nepuk pipiku keras, membawaku kembali dari alam khayalan..huuh mengganggu saja. Jadi..kurasa ikut karaoke tidak buruk juga kan?

OOOOOOO

"HHAHAHAHA, yang benar saja!" nah benar kan..memberitahu Kiba 'aku suka pada Sakura' bukan ide yang bagus. "Aku serius." wajahku berubah menunjukkan muka serius –ya iyalah- . Kiba menghentikan tawanya "Duarius?" tuh kan dia masih tidak percaya juga "Apa wajahku sekarang terlihat bercanda haah?" Aku geram. Bagaimana tidak, cuma Kiba yang bereaksi begini Shikamaru saja hanya bilang " Haah..wanita memang merepotkan" ya cuma itu..oh, dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ya Shikamaru tertawa terbahak-bahak, bisa kau bayangkan?

" Ya sudah kau PDKT aja mulai dari sekarang kan minggu nanti ada Karaoke bersama nah kau nyatakan cintamu tuh. Gampang kan!" ngomong aja sih gampang Kib.. " Kayak gampang aja.. kau tau sendiri nasib yang sering dicuekin haah?" Kiba kembali dalam pose berpikirnya " Yaah, coba saja dulu siapa tahu kau pengecualiannya. Toh masih ada empat hari lagi loh." Iya, benar juga seorang Uzumaki Naruto ini tak akan pasrah saja kan? Oke, aku akan mencobanya!

Mulai hari itu operasi PDKT dengan Haruno Sakura dimulai.

**Day 1**, Mau kubantu?

Sakura yang sedang menaiki tangga membawa setumpuk kertas, nah ini dia kesempatanku nampaknya itu adalah berkas perusahaan jadi akan kuantar sampai ruang nona Tsunade. Aku menaiki tangga dan mendekati Sakura dengan ceria " Sakura-chan!mau ku-" **DUUKK** " Sedang repot ya Sakura? sini serahkan padaku" Aku menatap orang yang tadi menyenggolku dengan deathglare. Sepertinya dia sengaja "Deidara-san..aa-aku tidak apa-apa kok. Ini mah kecil" Deidara langsung menangkap sebagian berkas yang hampir terjatuh "Tuh kan? Sini berikan padaku." Dia langsung mengambil berkas itu dari tangan Sakura, sedangkan hanya Sakura tersenyum "Terimakasih Deidara-san" Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan menatap punggung si Deidara yang membawa berkas Sakura semakin menjauh. Uuh **KESAL! **"Naruto? kenapa?" Tiba-tiba aku menyadari tangan Sakura berayun-ayun di depan mataku waah..tangan Sakura…eh salah "Ya? Kenapa?" Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya "Aku kan bertanya padamu..kenapa malah nanya balik?" Aku berpikir sejenak. Apa kukatakan sekarang saja? tapi ini bukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat "Tidak apa-apa kok Sakura. Aku pergi dulu ya hehe." Haah aku payah

**Day 2**, La la Sing a long song

_Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?_

_Well baby, that's just me_

_Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle_

_Baby, that's not me, no, no_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land_

_Tell me do you feel the way I feel_

_'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal_

Nah taktik kedua ini adalah Sakura yang melewati meja kerjaku ini akan mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya dan akan mengobrol denganku hehe tidak sia-sia aku bertanya pada Ino, Sahabat paling dekat Sakura di sini selain Tenten. Dia adalah teman dekatku saat masih SMA dulu jadi tak akan masalah kalau aku menanyakan sesuatu tentang Sakura toh aku sudah mentraktirnya makan siang di Ichiraku tempo hari.

Nah itu dia! Kubesarkan sedikit speaker computer kerjaku dan membiarkan lagu kesukaan Sakura ini ..dia semakin dekat dan …**'Loh?' **Aku memperhatikan Sakura yang berlalu melewati meja ya?apa dia tidak mendengarnya?.Aku kembali memperhatikan Sakura yang berjalan menuju meja Gaara dan menarik earphone dari telinganya..haah? **Earphone?** Ternyata Sakura menggunakan **earphone**…Hiks."NARUTO! Kecilkan suara speakermu itu!" Asuma yang kebetulan lewat sudah teriak-teriak di kupingku..haah gagal lagi.

**Day 3**, You know what I want right?

Taktik 1 dan 2 gagal total! ARGGH…Aku mengacak-acak rambutku namun tiba-tiba aku melihat kepala Shikamaru terjulur dari depan meja kerjaku " Naruto gimana ada kemajuan?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku" Kurasa itu artinya 'tidak' ya, hmpph-hhaha.." Aku hampir saja melempar jam weker Shikamaru itu ke rambutnya yang mirip nanas itu karena tiba-tiba Sakura sudah berada dekat dengan mejaku " Ada yang mau titip sesuatu? Aku mau ke supermarket." Tanyanya pada karyawan-karyawan lain saat mata ku dan mata Sakura bertemu dia tersenyum padaku.** MANISNYA**." hey Naruto, mau titip sesuatu?" lagi-lagi aku bengong saat melihatnya dan langsung saja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku " Kau tau apa yang aku mau kan Sakura-chan?" Shikamaru yang ada di depanku langsung sweatdropped sedangkan Sakura terdiam dan menatapku ragu-ragu.** Hening**." A-aa maksudku aku mau Coca-cola dan pulpen saja." Ya ampun aku malu sekali " Ooh, Oke." Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju lift dan Shikamaru tertawa terbahak-bahak..lagi.

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet_

_The sun's in the sky, its warming up your bare legs_

_You can't deny your looking for the sunset_

**Day 4**, Last day

Aku dan Kiba mengatur beberapa kertas yang akan di fotokopi setiap akhir minggu (Deadline time) karena kami memang sering jadi tukang fotokopi dadakan semua karyawan jadi sering sekedar menitipkan laporannya padaku dan ini tidak gratis hehe jadi kerja keras terbayar juga kan. Namun hari ini tugas itu di serahkan padaku semua karena Kiba sedang keluar kota bersama Shino untuk mengurus pekerjaannya jadi..butuh tukang fotokopi? Aku siap melayani hehe. Seperti biasa aku mengatur lembaran laporan satu-persatu dan ku fotokopi dengan cepat sehingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang di sampingku " Sibuk seperti biasa ya Naruto." Aku tersentak kaget karena ternyata ada Sakura di sampingku " Sudah selesai? Aku mau fotokopi ini."

Dia menyodorkan selembar kertas bertuliskan tangan nona Tsunade kemudian aku mengambil kertas itu dari tangannya " Berapa lembar?" Dia mengacungkan sepuluh jarinya sambil tersenyum menampakkan giginya. Aku mengangguk dan mulai memfotokopi kertasnya sambil berpikir akan bicara apa setelah ini " Kau ikut ke tempat Karaoke besok?" Tanyanya sambil merapikan kertas-kertas yang berantakan di meja fotokopi " Ya, Aku ikut, kau juga ikut kan Sakura-chan?" Dia terkekeh pelan "Panggil aku Sakura saja Naruto." Perlahan aku berusaha menutupi semburat merah di wajahku kemudian menyerahkan lembar fotokopinya " Jadi apa besok kau ikut?" Tanyaku sekali lagi yang di balasnya sambil mengambil sepuluh lembar kertas di tanganku itu sambil tersenyum " Tentu saja". **YESS!**

**TBC**

Gomen~ ceritanya aneh ya? Yah fic ini sebagai wujud pelampiasan hima karena perpisahan sekolah tempo hari..hehe maklum lah author baru masih mencoba menjadi lebih baik dari hari ke hari hehe. Oh iya fic Wonderland juga baru di update loh *Promosi XD!, dikejar massa* hehe Yah pastikan anda me review dengan menekan tombol di bawah ini ya! *Puppy eyes no jutsu!*


End file.
